The day that a hero was born
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: Here the story the day a certain hero was born.


The day that a hero was born

Lego Town, March, 6, 1980.

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Lego Town. Lego Town is a small quiet community with very little crime, and when there's crime the LTPD will take care of it thanks to the chief of police Drake Justice. Drake Justice is like your average chief of police, always making sure the criminal is always get caught. Being the chief of police is not his only job, he was a husband and has a daughter but soon there will be a new addition to his family. His wife Donna has been carrying their second child and she was at the final month of her pregnancy. Any day now the new baby will be born and Drake wanted to spend every moment with her just in case she goes into labor. He had to take Donna every he goes even to the police station where he works.

Drake was in the kitchen fixing him and his two year old daughter breakfast when Donna came in the room. "Morning Drake", Donna said, "Morning sweetheart", Drake said before he kissed his wife's lips passionately, "And hello to you little one", Drake said as he rubbed his wife's pregnant belly making Donna giggle a bit. "The baby says hello to you too", Donna said making Drake chuckle a bit, "So what's for breakfast honey", Donna ask," Waffles and bacon dear", Drake said," Yummy", Donna said excitedly. Drake was kind of glad Donna was not having her weird food cravings like that one morning a few months ago when Donna asked Drake to put guacamole and chocolate syrup on her pancakes and Drake knew if he didn't do that she'll get into of her mood swings.

After eating breakfast and dropping Daisy Drakes friend's Spencer, house because his wife is home, Drake and Donna went to the police station. Since Drake started to bring Donna to work because she was 9 months pregnant, the other officers didn't seemed to mind her around the station. Even so they were always careful what to say around her, otherwise one wrong word and Donna will get into one of her mood swings. But soon something was going to happen.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon. Drake and Donna were sitting in Drake's office when Drake decided to get some coffee. "I going to get some coffee, do you need something?", Drake asked, "No thanks, I'm good", Donna replied. Drake got up from his chair and left his office. A few minutes after he left Donna began to feel weird, her stomach began to feel cramp and felt sweaty, and suddenly she felt a big kick. The kick was so hard she let out a quick scream so loud that Drakes best friend Spencer herd it and came in the room as she feel to her knees.

"Donna are you alright?", Spencer said, "I-I-I think the baby is coming, get Drake please!", Donna said. Spencer left to find Drake. A few minutes later Drake came back and went to his wife's side. "Donna, are you alright", "AM I ALL RIGHT? I'M IN GOING INTO FREAKIN LABOR HERE AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT!", "I-uh-", Drake said before Donna cut him off with her yelling, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, TAKE ME TO THE DAM HOSPITAL!". Within no time to spare, Drake mange to get Donna to her feet and to their car. Drake also instructed Spencer to get Daisy from his house.

After 15 minutes of hearing his wife screaming and groaning in pain, Drake made it to the hospital. Donn was in so much pain she couldn't walk to the lobby so Drake had to carry her to lobby. When they got to the lobby Drake went to the receptionist desk. "Please help, my wife is in labor", Drake told the receptionist. With no questions ask the receptionist called in a doctor. A few minutes later a female doctor and a nurse pushing a wheelchair arrived at the lobby.

"Hello, are you Drake Justice", the female doctor asked, "Yes I am, my wife is in labor", Drake said as he place Donna on the wheelchair, "Don't worry sir, she's in good hands", said the nurse. Drake kneeled down next to his wife. "Donna, promise me you're going to be alright", Drake said, "I will Drake", Donna said. The doctor, the nurse started to walk and Drake started to follow them. He kept following them until the nurse open a door to a room. The nurse who was holding the wheelchair went into the room but the doctor remained outside and turned to Drake. "Mr. Justice how 'bout you wait out here, I promise that your wife is going to be okay", the doctor said. Drake nodded his head and the doctor went into the room, Drake sat down on one of the chairs that was near the door.

Drake sat there for a long time as his level of worry was rising. He had been waiting longer then when Donna was in labor with Daisy. Drake kept sitting with his head down praying to god that Donna and the baby was going to be fine. After what felt like an eternity the doctor stepped out the door. Drake immediately got out of his seat and began ask question franticly. "Doctor is Donna alright?, Is the baby alright?, the doctor chuckled a bit and put her hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Justice your wife and the baby is alright though there was some complications", the doctor said, "What kind of complications", Drake ask, "Well the umbilical cord was around the baby's neck", the doctor explained, "What?", "But don't worry Drake, the baby is alive and healthy. Drake took a big sigh of relief. "Would you like to see them?" the doctor ask, "Yes please", Drake replied.

The doctor opened the door and let Drake in and what Drake saw was his wife on the bed holding something covered in a blanket. Donna looks up and notices Drake walking towards her. "Oh Drake look, our new son", Donna whispered," Son? I thought we were having a girl", Drake said, "Well apparently the sonogram was wrong", Donna said making Drake giggled at bit. For a while Drake and Donna continued to gaze at their new son. The baby had brown hair like his fathers and his mother's nose. After a while the nurse from earlier came in. "Sorry to interrupt but you 2 I mean _3 _have visitors", "Bring them in", Drake said. The nurse let three people, they were Drakes friend Spencer, his wife Jasmine, and Daisy.

"Hey Drake, how you're doing?", Spencer said," I'm good, thank you for bringing Daisy here", Drake said, "No problem, though we could gotten here much earlier if it wasn't for traffic", Spencer said, "No need to worry Spencer", Donna said. Spencer gave Daisy to Drake and Drake showed her the baby. "Look Daisy that's your new little brother", Drake said, "Little brother?" the two year old said, "Yes Daisy, and he's sure and handsome little brother isn't he?" Donna said," And not to mention adorable, he looks so cute", Jasmine said making both Donna and Drake giggle a bit. "So what are you two going to name him?" Spencer said," Oh gosh I don't know, I had a girl's name for him but since he isn't a girl I don't know what to choose", Donna said," Well I just of a name for him", Drake said, "You have", Donna said, "Yes I do", Drake said, "Well then what is it". Drake then told them the name that someday will be one of the greatest heroes in Lego world.

"Dash", was Drakes answer

**Well, hope yawls like this short story I wrote now back to AaSa**


End file.
